Lucian Wayland
|affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Pirate |previous occupation = Unknown |team = None |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = Unknown |family = Deceased |bounty = 50,000,000 |fruit = None |weapons = Claymore}} Lucian Wayland (ルシアン.ウェーランド Rushian U~ērando) is a hailing from the . He is well known for his prowess in the field of medicine and is a famed around his parts. Also noted for his mastery over , he has a bounty of 50,000,000. This bounty came up due to having once been a doctor of the before having defected after arriving in , for reasons unnamed. Appearance Lucian bears the appearance of a well-built and tall adult man, being a full 180cm in height, and having a very muscular figure, but not overdone, he is slightly intimidating to people he meets. He has sharp black eyes, in contrast with his glum facial expression he wears. Lucian has neck-length black hair which has been combed down to the nape of his neck, with a single strand above his eyes. Although his attire can be seen changing, he normally wears an almost armor-like attire. This consists of a black jacket, with several bone-like designs, and a fluffed collar, the bones go down to cover his abdomen, and down his sleeves as well. Along with this, he wears black, boned gloves, dark pants and shoes. He is normally seen carrying his sword on his back, and if not, then he has kept it away. On other occasions, he would normally be seen wearing a white tank-top, dark pants and shoes. He is also seen wearing a silver cross on his neck. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities He looks at you with eyes of pity. You charge with your weapon in hand, he merely raises his own. A powerful lunge towards his chest, merely deflected without any unrest. Green energy spirals upon his blade, releasing in a powerful.....destroying wave. Lucian is a noticeably powerful pirate, who has gained much experience after travelling with the famed Kid Pirates. He is a swordsman of a remarkable caliber, regardless of his large blade, and when combined with his medical skill and amazing Busoshoku Haki mastery, he is a force to be reckoned with. Also quite tactical, Lucian doesn't seem to charge into senseless battles, and rather he makes use of the opponent's weakness against them for an advantage. Medical Skills Swordsmanship Fighting Style Haki (武装色の覇気 Busō-Shoku no Haki, literally meaning, Color of Armaments Haki) Lucian is extremely adept at the usage of Busoshoku Haki in all of it's applications. His usage of this Haki isn't limited to using it to harden his weaponry or body only, but is far more varied, having deeply understood what this form of Haki actually does. Lucian's form of Busoshoku Haki has been refined and delved into for many years, awakening it at a meager age of 13, he's had 15 years to master the art. Lucian has shown himself capable of hardening his weaponry to the point where he can casually cut through reinforced steel of Pacifista, with ease. Lucian however, has displayed advanced usage of this haki, by pinpointing the amount of Haki he channels into a specific object, and manipulating it, he turns it into raw "energy" similar to a form of Rankyaku, he is able to fire it off in potent energy blasts. *'Busoshoku: Kaihō' (武装色:解放 Busō-Shoku: Kaihō, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Release) *'Busoshoku: Kuresshendo' (武装色:クレッシェンド Busō-Shoku: Kuresshendo, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Crescendo) *'Busoshoku: Gyōkoten' (武装色:凝固点 Busō-Shoku: Gyōkoten, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Hardening Point)) Trivia En la Película, los Vaskos son la monda, se le ve en casa de un fan de One piece llamado Jonistacio Moralejo dándole por el culo a la madre de este, usando Haki en su pene. Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Pirates